The “freshness” of the content provided by many types of World Wide Web (“Web”) sites may correlate directly to a Web site's ability to attract new and repeat viewers and to obtain a high ranking in relevant search results. The term “freshness” refers to the age of the content provided on a Web page. Newer content on a Web page might be described as being “fresh”, while older content on a Web page might be described as being “stale.”
Although providing fresh content is very important for certain types of Web sites, it can sometimes be difficult for Web site developers to determine the freshness of content on particular Web pages. For instance, a Web site developer might make changes to one or more back-end Web site components that change how and/or when content is presented on a certain Web page. It may be difficult for the Web site developer to know how these types of changes affects the freshness of the content that appears on the Web page.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.